


Baby Boom

by Fangurl01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cora is the girls bro too, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is younger, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jackson is not a dick, Multicultural family, Stiles is emotional, Stiles-Erica-Allison-Lydia-Kira bromance, Stiles-Isaac-Scott are siblings, i forgot to add her, stiles is pregnant, stiles is sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a sixteen year old girl leaving with her mum, dad and two brothers. </p>
<p>She is also pregnant, yes at sixteen. She should be on MTV.</p>
<p>To make matters worse the baby daddy is in another FREAKING country leaving Stiles a single parent. At sixteen. </p>
<p>And not only that but Stiles' friend Cora, her brother is single handedly the most glorious creature on earth. He is also nearly eighteen, popular and dating a very pretty lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles meets McHottie

**Author's Note:**

> Read and enjoy, don't forget to comment and leave kudos

Stiles rubs her belly absentmindedly while sitting on the couch watching Looney Tunes and eating cold spaghetti. The front door closes and Stiles turns her head slightly. 

“Scotty, Zac, Kira, Ally!” Stiles yells excitedly “mum and dad are both working late shifts,” she informs her brothers. 

John, her dad, married Melissa who had a son (Scott) from a previous marriage and they adopted Melissa’s foster son Isaac. They’re her brothers, even if they share no blood and look nothing alike. Scott with his olive complexion, soft black hair and puppy dog brown eyes. Isaac with his pale complexion, cute blonde curls and sky blue eyes and Stiles with her unevenly tanned complexion, multi-brown wavy hair and amber coloured eyes. 

She loves her multicultural, unidentical family. Consisting of her Polish father, Latina mother, half Latina-half Mexican brother (Scott) half English-half French brother (Isaac) and herself (half Polish-half Greek)

Ally is dating Zac and Kira is dating Scott, one day they’ll be married and have millions of babies. 

Stiles is already half way there. She is pregnant, at sixteen. She should be on MTV. The baby daddy is Jackson, whom she dated briefly (it was like a month) when he and Lydia were broken up and now he’s living in England and probably has no idea he’s going to be a dad. 

“We know, that’s why the slumber party is tonight,” Isaac grins. 

“Cheeky Zac,” Stiles smiles.

“Erica and Boyd will be here in ten, Lydia and Aiden will be here in fifteen and Danny and Ethan will be here in 3,2,1,” the doorbell rings just as Ally finishes saying one. 

Kira goes to answer the door and Stiles yells into the kitchen for Cora to get her but out here.   
………..  
...........  
Once everyone is in the lounge room Stiles gets Ally to order the pizza, Lydia to order the Chinese, Danny to order the Thai and for Boyd to go make brownies (he makes the best brownies) 

They set up the lounge room with inflatable mattresses, sleeping bags, the fold out lounge and the normal lounge, ready for everyone to sleep on. 

“I am having the fold out lounge because I need the best back support, I also get first choosing of food because I will be turning the food into a human,” Stiles declares. 

“Yes, you are turning food into my little niece or nephew,” Ally coos, rubbing Stiles’ barely there two month bump. 

“Yes, our little baby niece or nephew need rest and food,” Kira grins rubbing the belly too. 

“Save from for the baby’s uncles,” Scott whines as he and Isaac join the rubbing.

“I am a pregnant human, not a puppy,” Stiles growls out, unamused.   
…..  
..........  
The food arrives and Stiles snatches a meatlovers pizza, two boxes of stir fry, a container of Thai green curry and a plate with twenty brownies on it for herself. 

“Shouldn’t you eat healthy for the baby?” Erica asks.  
“I will eat healthy when the baby is actually formed,” Stiles says in between mouthfuls of food. 

Stiles focuses back on one of her favourite movies (she’s the man, Stiles think Viola is the best and she can totally relate to that, she pretended to be a boy in freshman year so that she could be on the lacrosse team)  
………  
.........  
Stiles wakes up to the smell of bacon. She flails off the couch and runs into the kitchen bouncing up and down. 

“Bacon! Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!” she yells repeatedly. 

“Aren’t you just a bundle of energy,” Ethan grins from where he is cooking bacon.

“Sometimes the baby steals my energy, sometimes the baby gives me even more energy,” Stiles shrugs and snatches a chocolate covered pancake from Scott’s plate as he walks past and shoves the whole thing in her mouth. 

Once the bacon is done Stiles serves herself a whole plate of it. She gets another plate for her chocolate covered, choc chip pancakes and grabs some orange juice. 

She shovels the food down and goes up for more. 

“I’m going for a bubble bath,” Stiles announces after her fifth helping. 

She heads up stairs and into the bathroom that she shares with her brothers. She makes sure the water is slightly hot and filled with bubbles before stripping down and slipping in. She relaxes for a while but then washes her bod with some mango body wash and washes her hair with strawberry shampoo and vanilla conditioner (her vanilla shampoo seems to be empty)

She rubs some moisturiser onto her bump (Melissa says it’ll stop stretch marks, Stiles doesn’t care about that but Lydia threatened bodily harm) and then gets dressed before going back downstairs where everybody is watching Iron Man. 

“Okay, who used the last of my vanilla shampoo?” she asks. 

“No one,” Isaac and Scott say at the same time.

Stiles stalks forward and smells both her brother hair. 

“You both did!” she exclaims “you owe me more vanilla shampoo and strawberry conditioner because I know you used it all Isaac!”

They both nod their heads and Stiles plonks herself in between them.  
……  
.......  
Stiles and Cora are playing Mario Kart. Everyone’s gone home and Scott and Isaac went on a double date with their girlfriends. Cora is waiting for her sister Laura to pick her up. 

A knock sounds on the door. 

“That’ll be my ride,” Cora says and they shut off the game. 

Stiles walks her to the door and opens it.   
Standing in front of her is the most gorgeous man alive.

“Whoa you’re so perfect,” Stiles breathes out and he frowns. 

“Hey Der,” Cora smiles “this is my friend Stiles, Stiles this is my older brother Derek.”

“Hello Stiles,” Derek is still staring at her funny. 

“Hello Sir Gorgeous,” Stiles sighs dreamily. 

Cora laughs and Derek glares at her “Well we best be off,” Derek finally says. 

“Don’t leave me my love!” Stiles yells. 

“Holy shit are you crying?” Derek almost yells. 

“I’m pregnant and hormonal!” Stiles snaps before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. 

“Don’t mind her, she was emotional before the pregnancy, this has made it triple,” Cora drags her brother to the car and they head home.


	2. The Skype Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny slips up and Stiles has to pay the consequences. 
> 
> Not really she's just an melodramatic pregnant lady, but she does have to talk to Jackson and that's not good. 
> 
> Until it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the baby be a boy or a girl???

Stiles' phone buzzes annoyingly. 

"Ughh shutup," she groans from under her blankets. 

It doesn't. Stiles reaches a hand out, pulls the phone under her blankets, answers it and puts it to her ear. 

"Ello," she mumbles sleepily "you better have a damned good reason for waking me up this early in the morning."

"Stiles, it's 3 in the afternoon," Danny's voice comes through on the phone. 

"Too early," she whines "what do ya want?"

"I've made a mistake, massive uber dumb stupid mistake," Danny informs her.

"Don't tell me you slept with Aidan thinking it was Ethan," Stiles groans.

"What?!? NO! this involves..." he trails off "this involves Jackson," he mumbles.

Stiles shoots upright, gets tangled in her blankets and flips off the bed "WHAT!?!" she screeches into the phone. 

Stiles didn't care when Jackson left, he was in her bed with her the night before he left and she woke up and he was gone and she had no idea he was leaving but that didn't bother her, nope, no way. Okay maybe a little but that's besides the point. But when she found out he left her with a baby she was angry, then sad. 

"We were talking, you know cause we've been best friends for years and I mentioned how crazier you've gotten since the pregnancy, it slipped out, he asked who the dad was but I said I didn't know then he asked the gender and I said you can't tell yet and then he asked 'oh really, how far along is she then?' and I answered. He tricked me, I'm sorry Stiles," Danny rambles on. 

"Look Danny it's fine, you didn't mean to," I say.

"Wait, really, you're just forgiving me, letting me off that easy?" he asks, confusion highly evident in his voice. 

"What did you think I was going to do?" I ask. 

"Uh, castrate me," he mumbles awkwardly. 

"You think just cause I'm pregnant I'd castrate you?" I ask annoyed.

"Well yeah, pregnancy makes you mad, and you threatened to castrate people before you were pregnant," Danny tells me.

"Do you guys all really see me as a crazy rampaging hormonal pregnant lady?" I ask.

"No," Danny responds "only the guys."

I groan into the phone and then hang up. 

As soon as I hang up I receive a text from Danny.

HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU-DANNY  
~well i don't want to talk to him~stiles  
YOU SHOULD, IT'S HIS BABY TOO-DANNY  
~he should have thought about that before he left me~stiles  
HE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT-DANNY  
~he didn't tell me, he left for another country and didn't tell me, his girlfriend~stiles  
MAYBE IT WAS TOO PAINFUL FOR HIM TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOU-DANNY  
~save it, i know he didn't feel about me how you feel about ethan, he didn't care about me~stiles  
~bye danny~stiles

I head downstairs to to get some food, I find Scott and Kira on the couch making out. 

"Ew, not in front of the baby!" I yell and they spring apart. 

"The baby can't see," Scott whines.

"No, but I sure can," I smile at him and make myself a sandwich.

............................

.....................

I reluctantly answer the Skype call from Jackson, the jerk who ditched me. His face pops up on the screen, hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes, pale skin. It's been a week since Danny told me he knows and I've been ignoring him, but now everyone is hounding me to talk to him.

"Hello dipshit," I say.

"Hello Stiles," he says shyly.

"What do you want?" I ask

"I know that you're mad, I know you probably hate me but Danny told me I am a dad, an almost dad but that's besides the point. Anyway this is your child, I don't deserve to call myself dad cause I didn't even have the balls to tell you I was leaving. But I just wanted to say that I would like to be there for you. Not in person because I'm stuck in this boarding academy thing but I want to text, email, call and Skype and I want to be kept updated. You don't have to let me be the kids dad but I'd love to be Uncle Jackson," he says quickly

The tears are 100% my hormones and not that his speech was moving (maybe it was a little bit) I sniffle slightly "Okay, I am a week shy of being three weeks pregnant, my baby doesn't seem to like strawberries which really sucks because I love them, my baby loves meat though, lot's of it. I'm hoping for a boy or a me kind of girl because I could not deal with a Lydia or an Erica, maybe an Allison and probably a Kira. This baby will love superheroes and will KNOW that batman is better than superman. My baby loves looney tunes but not bugs bunny, I puke when bugs bunny is on. Most importantly, my baby loves Uncle Jackson," now Jackson is crying, which I have to take a photo of because of reasons.

Jackson introduces me to his roommates; Liam, Mason and Brett. Liam is just like Scott, he's puppy like and sweet and not to bright. Mason is a lot like Isaac in the sense that he is loyal, smart and funny and cute too. Brett is me, no one can tell me otherwise, he is sarcastic, sassy, kind of cynical and a riot. I end up talking to Brett more than Jackson which makes Jackson all pouty and sulky but he can get over it.

After the Skype call with Jackson I go downstairs for food when there is a knock on the door, I walk over to the door and open it. There standing in all his perfect glory is Derek.

"Hi beautiful," I smile.

Cora asked me to come get some movies you suggested for her," Derek says in that beautiful voice of his.

"Oh right yes, come in I'll just go get those," I rush off and grab White Chicks, The Croods, Not Another Superhero Movie and Hunger Games. I walk over to where Derek is standing in the lounge room, "here you go big guy," he is big, he's muscular and a fair bit taller than me.

"Thanks, oh I love this movie," he's directing that at Not Another Superhero Movie and I smile.

"Yes, It is one of my favourites, after all marvel movies, then She's The Man, then all DC movies," I say "batman or superman?" I ask.

"What kind of question is that? Batman obviously," he says and I almost squeal.

"You my boy are so much more than your looks, you are now my new favourite person," I say "if you gave me food I'd make it official."

"I stopped at dominos before coming here, I have a leftover meatlovers pizza in the car," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

This time I do squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> What gender do you want the baby to be?


End file.
